This is the Way Things Should Be
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Usagi realizes something.      This is a sequel of sorts to "Things are not always what they seem"  It probably would be helpful if that story is read first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Way Things Should Be**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

Usagi sat bolt upright, sweat trickling down her face, gasping for breath, hands clasping her stomach. Fearing the worst, she raised one hand to her face. No blood. _A dream. I was dreaming!_ She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the early morning sun coming through the opened navy drapes.

_Navy drapes? I don't have navy drapes! _She stared around the room. It was decorated in blues, silvers and whites. Opposite her there was a study area with two desks and several bookshelves. Across from it was a cozy sitting area surrounding a fireplace. _This isn't my room! My room is pink and purple. Where am I?_ She began to hyperventilate.

"Usako?" She turned and looked down.

She was in bed. She was naked.

She was in bed with a man.

She was in bed with Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi blinked, stunned. _**She was NAKED IN BED WITH CHIBA MAMORU!**_

Mamoru raised himself up on one elbow, "Usako, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Both face and voice registered his concern.

Usagi stared back at him numbly. "I had a bad dream." She whispered.

Mamoru sat upright, the sheet barely covering his waist. Usagi blushed and snatched up part of the sheet to cover herself. Mamoru smiled gently as he brushed stray strands of hair away from her face. "What was the dream about, darling?"

"What?"

He tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "Your bad dream. What was it about?"

Usagi blinked again. She thought for a moment, "I don't remember."

Mamoru stared at her, then flopped back down on the bed laughing.

Usagi pouted for a second then pounced on top of him, tiny fists thumping on his chest. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! It WAS a bad dream!"

Mamoru grasped both her fists in his left hand and pulled her down until her head was on his chest wrapping his right arm around her. Usagi wriggled until she was close against him and her head was placed in the best spot to hear and feel his heartbeat. "What do you remember about it?"

"A sharp pain in my stomach." Usagi said absently. Mamoru had freed her hands so she was using one to stroke his chest. She felt and heard his heart skip. Raising her head up, she narrowed her eyes at him. "No. No, don't you start thinking about that. I don't want you to think about that. It wasn't your fault."

Mamoru covered his eyes with his left arm. "I didn't protect you like I said I would. I promised that I would stay with you."

Usagi pulled his arm down and poked at his chin until he looked at her. "You DID stay by my side. You DID protect me. You protected me with your life. It was just that Metallia was stronger than we knew. Metallia was stronger than all of us. And it used the corpses of those we loved against us. It made the girls fight their lovers and it made you fight your aunt."

"You killed yourself. Because we left you alone. Because you were scared."

"Yes, I was scared to death and alone like I've never been alone before." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "We had discussed what would happen if the Moon Kingdom would fall. The plan was for you, or whichever one of my Senshi who were still alive, to kill me then kill yourself. We knew that I couldn't be allowed to be captured by the Enemy. But it didn't work out that way." She sighed. "Metallia told me what it was going to do to me. It was going to use me against the Earth and the remnants of the Silver Alliance. Both you and I know it would have used me to keep everyone under its heel. Just like we had suspected and planned for. I couldn't let Metallia capture me. I couldn't let that happen. I could NOT let our people be tortured and enslaved because I was scared."

"Death before dishonor." He murmured.

"Yes."

Mamoru moved swiftly, flipping Usagi onto her back, burying his face in her neck. "I don't know how you do it. How are you able to remain positive all of the darn time?"

She giggled as he began nibbling. "I have you. I have Shingo and Aunt Beryl. And I have all the others. That's why."

"Greedy thing. Keeping all of those people."

"I share with you! Four of them are your Shitennou anyway."

"Humph! They'd ditch me in a minute if you'd ask."

"Liar." She giggled as his lips and hands began moving lower. She tugged lightly at his hair. "Quit playing around and get down to business!"

Mamoru looked up at her and grinned. "Anything my Princess desires!"

Laughter then soft sighs and moans filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to give special thanks to JOVIAN SUN who asked a few pertinent questions in her reviews.

Venus – Aika

Mercury – Cheiko

Mars – Sayuri

Jupiter - Akane

CI is Chiba International

CCF is Chiba Charitable Foundation

When I used the term "football" I decided to use what most of the world uses instead of the American usage of "soccer."

**This is the Way Things Should Be**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two**

"Good morning, Aunt Beryl. Good morning, Shingo." Two voices chorused.

"Good morning, dears."

"Morning, Mamoru. Morning, Fluff Brain." Shingo grinned as Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "Really, Aunt Beryl, I can't believe that you agreed to let them share a room."

Beryl serenely sipped at her tea. "It's called picking your battles, Shingo."

Mamoru held out Usagi's chair then took his own, "The way Aunt Beryl sees it, if we're old enough to sleep together, we're old enough to take on more responsibilities with CI and CCF."

Beryl looked at Usagi, "Speaking of which, what is the status of your gown for the CCF Gala?"

Usagi swallowed the mouthful of food that she had. "The girls and I have our final fittings this afternoon after school. Do you need any help today with the Gala?"

Beryl shook her head negatively. "No, my assistant has things well in hand at the moment."

Mamoru snickered "You have a heck of find in Kaorinite-san. When I was at the office yesterday, she was ripping the head off of someone's shoulders and defecating down his windpipe. She didn't even raise her voice while doing it either."

"She is very good at doing that. I'm going to have to give her a raise." Beryl smiled. "In general, what are your plans for the week? Shingo?"

"Hotaru and I have a meeting with the all the class reps in our grade after school. They're going to give us their lists of things to be brought up at the General Council Meeting."

Usagi looked at him like he was an idiot. "Why would you do a thing like that? You're going to end up with stacks of nonsense to go through."

Shingo glared back at her. "Oh, yeah? Well, what did you have the class reps of your grade do?"

She smirked. "I told everyone that they were limited to 5 items they wanted brought to the General Council's attention. It had to be written in proper essay fashion as to the reason why the GC should even consider it." She paused. "Then they had to turn them in to Sayuri."

"Sayuri?" Mamoru began to laugh. "Sayuri will burn half or more before they even SEE your desk! But, limiting the requests and requiring them to be written down with the reason why is a good idea. We'll have to make that a rule from now on at the GC meeting. I think the others will agree to it." He looked at Shingo, "But it's going to be too late for you to do that, you're committed now."

"It might not be too bad." Said Usagi. "Hotaru will be with him and she won't put up with too much nonsense for too long. But you will have a lot of stuff to narrow down before the GC meets.

Shingo looked like he wanted to start thumping his head on the table.

Usagi looked at Beryl. "Other than the dress fitting, the GC meeting and helping with the Gala, I don't have anything huge planned. Senshi training sessions. Venus came up with a new training program for me. Other than those things; hoping youma don't make an appearance."

"Youma are inconsiderate as hell." Snorted Mamoru. "I'm like Usagi. The GC meeting, the Gala and training." He turned to Usagi. "There's your science test today, right?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah but with the studying I did this weekend, I think I'll do fine."

"I'm very proud of the fact that you took a class from such a tough teacher as Eugeal-sensei." Beryl smiled.

Usagi blushed. "It's not just the fact that Mugen is one of the top schools in Japan but if I'm going to, one day, be the ruler along with Mamoru, I'm going to have to stretch myself…even if I don't like it all that much. I can't let the Burden of Rule fall on everyone except myself."

Beryl raised her teacup in salute to her. "I am very proud of you." She looked at her watch. "All of you hurry and finish eating. We've spent too much time talking!"

* * *

><p>Usagi's school day was the same as many others – listening to teachers drone on and on, sweating through PE, talking with her friends at lunch, and sweating though her science test.<p>

Then she met with her friends for the final fitting of their CCF Gala gowns. As they exited the store, their communicators all sounded off. Cheiko was the first to grab hers and find the location.

Cheiko frowned at the screen. "The park again! Don't these villains have any imagination? Can't they think of other battlegrounds?"

"Maybe we should catch one, give it a list of suggestions and send it back to its boss." Grinned Akane. "There's a lot of places here in Tokyo that could use a little urban renewal."

Sayuri laughed, "What was the name of that school where you went for the football match. The one you said was ratty looking."

Aika looked at the sky and tapped her lips thinking. "Ratty looking school…oh, yeah! Juuban Middle. Yeah, it could use some 'urban renewal.'"

"Start a 'Catch and Release' program?! Are you nuts? Kazuya would have a stroke!" Usagi stared at them in mock horror.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. Aika commanded. "Let's move! We have youma to destroy."

They reached the park and transformed in a grove of trees. Mercury activated her visor. _Everyone ready?_

_Yes!_ The others chorused.

_Let's go!_ Venus commanded.

The five charged the three youma who were grabbing people, sucking out their energy and tossing them aside like unwanted rag dolls. Mercury's battle stratagems came to them in a steady stream even as she used her water and ice with devastating effect. Jupiter lashed out with hands, feet and lightning. Striking physical blows then slamming the youma with great bolts, making them scream. Mars' fiery arrows rained destruction down upon the youma, burning and confusing them as to which was they should try to run. The two Senshi followed Mercury's directions and alternated their attacks with Mercury's on the youma.

Venus darted in and out of the battle, first using her chain on the youma then using it to prevent the youmas' attacks from hitting her fellow Senshi. All the while, she kept a close eye on the reason why they lived – Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon practically danced as she avoided the blows and attacks of the three youma. But one youma broke away and came up behind her but before it's claws could land, Sailor Moon had vaulted away. When she landed on her feet, her Moon Tiara was already in her hand and she threw it at the youma, cutting in two before it could even move. Sailor Moon's scepter appeared in her hand, "Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!"

The Senshi moved towards each other. Sailor Venus smoothed down her hair. "Good job everyone! Three youma in 15 minutes. VERY good job. Mercury, nice work noticing that these youma didn't like going from hot to cold and back." Mercury blushed and nodded her thanks. "Jupiter and Mars, great job working out the timing with Mercury." Jupiter grinned and Mars gracefully tossed her braid back down her back. Venus then turned to Sailor Moon, "Moon, you did the best today. Excellent situational awareness when that youma appeared behind you. I'm very proud of you!"

Sailor Moon's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pride. "It's because of you," she said. "That new training program you made for me helped a great deal."

Venus grinned back at her. "Good! I'm glad it's helped. But we'll ALL keep working on our training. Alone, as a group and with the guys."

Jupiter snickered, "They're going to pout because they missed this fight."

Mars snorted delicately, "THEY will just have to deal with it. These youma are small fry. When we're REALLY going to need their help is when we go after the big Boss…if he doesn't come to us first."

Mercury spoke, "Speaking of the guys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Besides, the police are coming."

They dashed off. Never noticing the four girls standing in the shadows of the park gate.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to give special thanks to JOVIAN SUN who asked a few pertinent questions in her reviews.

Venus – Aika

Mercury – Cheiko

Mars – Sayuri

Jupiter – Akane

**This is the Way Things Should Be**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three**

The next afternoon the girls met in the girls' locker room to change clothes. Akane paused for a moment while re-doing her ponytail, "Before I forget, Nobuyuki and Jun are going to be making Shingo a sword for his birthday."

Usagi looked up at her, "A sword? I thought that the tests indicated that Shingo was going to develop his own powers before too long."

Sayuri spoke "According to Jun this is going to be a sword that will grow WITH Shingo. I'm guessing that they're going to be putting magic in it somehow or another."

"At this point, we don't know how Shingo's powers will develop." Said Aika. "I'm guessing the guys are thinking it's good for a man to have a sword to fall back on when Magic doesn't work."

"A thousand years and things still haven't changed. Men and their love for sharp, pointy things that can hurt people!" giggled Cheiko. The girls all laughed with her as they shoved their uniforms into bags and backpacks.

Usagi glanced at her watch, "Michiru-sempai and Haruka-sempai should be finishing up right about now. We should go meet them."

Aika held open the door as the others walked out. "I'm looking forward to seeing what they'll be doing for the Cultural Festival." She paused. "Mimet-sempai asked me to perform with her." That information was greeting with cries of joy and congratulations because Mimet-sempai was already a very popular Idol Singer.

"Congratulations, Aika." That came from the elegant aqua-haired girl carrying a violin case. The blonde wearing a boy's uniform just grinned and winked.

Aika bowed "Thank you, Michiru-sempai, Haruka-sempai. I'm going to do my very best. I'm also looking forward to your performance as well."

Haruka laughed. "I don't think it will be as energetic as you and Mimet but we should do okay." Haruka brushed her fingertips against Sayuri's cheek. "I heard something about you today as well."

Sayuri nodded as the group began walking toward the school gates. "Well, I do have news myself. I was approached by Cyprin-sempai and Petirol-sempai to help plan and design a new school Memorial. They felt that the old one was inadequate for the way the school is now. So, we're going to sit down and decide what we want to do first. Perhaps a garden or a wall. We aren't sure at this point."

"How about both? The three of you can work out the general details and then the Garden Club and Architect Club could help you finalize things." Said Cheiko.

"Good idea. Suggest that to them." The girls squeeked in shock at the sudden appearance of a lab-coated man.

"Professor Tomoe!" All of the girls bow respectfully to him.

Bowing back, Professor Tomoe spoke, "Of course, I have the final say in the matter. But, to be honest, just about anything would be better than that dreary memorial we have now. Enjoy your afternoon, girls. Tsukino-san, tell your lovely aunt that I look forward to seeing her at the Gala." The Professor waved casually as he walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Usagi was assaulted with pokes and nudges and giggles about her "lovely aunt." She just rolled her eyes dramically at her friends as they continued on their way.

Cheiko spoke again. "I have news myself. Byruit-sempai has asked me to help with her nano-technology project. She thinks that she's on her way to a breakthrough on getting them small enough for medical usage."

"Well, we're all being approached by our sempai for help." Said Akane. "Telulu-sempai has asked me to take care of her greenhouse while she concentrates on developing her new orchid."

"Well, I have not been approached by any of our sempai to help out with anything, but…" Usagi stopped and dug out a paper from her school bag. "I do have this." The others stared at the paper then broke out with shrieks of joy. Haruka wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders and squeezed.

"Oh wow! Good for you!"

"Congratulations!"

"You got an 87 from Eugeal-sensei?! Good for you!"

"I was the third highest score in class, the other two got an 88 and an 89."

Cheiko said "A score of 87 on a test by Eugeal-Sensei is extremely respectable. Her tests are always hard."

"True, but you've gotten perfect scores from her before." Akane replied.

Then a strange voice came from the direction of the gates. "Usagi…can we talk to you…please?"

The group turned and stared at the four girls standing just outside the gates. There was collective hiss at the strange blond girl's informality to Usagi. A girl with long black hair stomped forward to stand next to the blond. "I don't know what's going on, Odango but you'd better knock it off! It's not funny anymore!"

Usagi was worried, she could feel her friends' anger at the rudeness of both girls. She didn't want a fight over manners on school grounds. "No, stop. I'll speak to them." The others turned to her and in whispers began to tell her why she shouldn't talk or even go near these strange girls. They didn't look right. Their hair was unbrushed. Their uniforms were un-ironed, limp and wrinkled. She spoke soothingly "It will be fine. I don't sense anything too evil about them. Besides you're here. It will be okay." She walked around the others and moved towards the strange girls but she didn't get too far before Haruka rested a hand on her shoulder. She gently patted it to reassure her but Haruka left her hand where it was. Usagi understood that Haruka wanted to be able to move her out of harm's way just in case.

"I'm Usagi. I'm not sure what's going on or who you are…" Usagi saw shock run across the four girls faces. "But, what is it that you need?"

The leader took a shuddering breath. "Usagi, we saw you yesterday. Fighting that youma. Why did you have those girls with you? We're your Senshi."

It was Usagi's turn to be shocked and she knew that her eyes didn't hide it. She wasn't very good at disguising her feelings but she had to try. "Fighting a youma? Why would I want to do that? I'm no super hero or magical girl." She shook her head and looked at the four girls with the best sad eyes she could do. "You've mistaken me for someone else."

"Cut the crap, Odango!" yelled the rude black-haired girl. A soft snarl came from behind Usagi. She knew that if she didn't end this quickly, there were going to be big problems. "I don't know what you're playing at but we all know that you're Sailor Moon. WE are your Senshi not them. Break this spell and let's get on with fighting the enemy."

Michiru moved to Usagi's side. Slowly she looked at the rude girl and her companions up and down, contempt written across her lovely features. "Even if Usagi-sama _was_ Sailor Moon, why would she want to be with people as rude, disrespectful and unkempt as you?"

The blond girl looked shocked then shamed as she looked at her friends then herself. Her friends also showed shame at their appearance.

Sayuri moved to Usagi's other side. She stared with hard eyes at the black-haired girl. "I know you. You're that girl from the Hikawa Shrine. I've heard the stories about you."

Aika walked around until she was standing in front of Usagi. "You're crazy." She said bluntly. "Stay away from Usagi-sama. Or else I'm going to make you very, very sorry."

Haruka had never removed her hand from Usagi's shoulder, slid that hand down until she was holding Usagi's hand. Michiru tucked her hand through the blonde's free arm. "Let's go, kitten. We have things to do and people to see. We can't keep wasting time like this."

The others moved so that Usagi was sheltered in the middle and they walked away from the group at gates. "Sayuri, do you know that one girl" asked Cheiko.

Sayuri shook her head, her black braid swayed lightly. "I don't KNOW her but I've heard of her. She talks to crows."

Akane looked at her, "Well, YOU talk to crows."

"Yes, but at least MY crows actually exist." That comment was met with silence.

Aika glanced over her shoulder. "They're still following us."

"Should we do something." Chieko hand reached into her purse.

Aika sighed. "No. Not yet. This is public property. As long as they aren't doing anything illegal, there's nothing we can do. Let's go onto Crown. If they're still following us, Motoki-san can do something because they are loitering outside his business, scaring customers."

The other girls warily agreed and they boarded the train with the other four also boarding but staying at the other end of the train car.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to give special thanks to JOVIAN SUN who asked a few pertinent questions in her reviews.

Venus – Aika

Mercury – Cheiko

Mars – Sayuri

Jupiter – Akane

**This is the Way Things Should Be**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Four**

As Usagi and the others got off the train, they were still followed by the strange girls.

Aika spoke in a low voice to Sayuri and Michiru "You two are the best seers, do you sense anything from them?"

Michiru shook her head. Sayuri murmured back "Just a low level evil, pretty much what every other human has. Normal."

"Well, something's not right about them." Aika frowned. "I'll have Cheiko scan them once we get to Crown. Maybe we can find out something then."

They reached their destination with the strange girls getting closer. But Akane stopped just in front of the doors and began to smile. A tall man with long brown hair began jogging towards her. "Nobuyuki!" A slightly shorter man with strawberry blond hair followed quickly behind.

"Hello, Sparky!" Nobuyuki spun her around in a circle then bent her back over his arm and kissed her passionately. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes at his antics.

When Nobuyuki let Akane regain her feet, Sayuri looked at him and laughed. "I don't know why you always call her 'Sparky.' Lightning doesn't exactly 'spark.'"

Nephrite gave her a wicked grin, "Well, I could always start calling her 'Flasher'!"

Akane gasped and punched his arm. "Don't you even dare!" While the entire group roared with laughter.

Cheiko smiled and blushed as Soichiro came to her side and kissed her cheek. Soichiro held open the door to the Crown for the group and maintained a hold of Cheiko's hand.

In the Crown were the rest of their friends and loved ones. Motoki, the manager and his sister Unazuki were there taking care of customers in their usual cheerful fashion. But Usagi knew that in a heartbeat the pair could become very dangerous and very deadly. They, too, were Lunarians back in the Silver Millennium. They had been her mother's (and now her's) Shadows – they could be anything diplomats, spies or even assassins, whatever Queen Serenity needed them to be.

Mamoru, Kazuya and Jun all stood up from the cozy seating area they had claimed. Usagi rushed into Mamoru's arms "I got an 87!" Mamoru grinned and kissed her, whispering in her ear that he knew she could do it.

Aika jumped into Kazuya's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately while ignoring Motoki's shout of "If you're going to act that way, get a room!"

Sayuri went over to Jun's side considerably more sedately then her friends. He wrapped an arm around her and bent his blond head to her dark one and they rubbed noses before their kiss.

The bell at the door softly jingled as Shingo and Hotaru came in. "Hey, are we late?" Panted Shingo.

"YOU are." Said Mamoru. He picked up Hotaru and gently squeezed her. "Hotaru isn't though." Shingo glared and shook his fist at him. Mamoru laughed and carefully tossed Hotaru to Kazuya.

"HEY! Put her down!" Squawked Shingo as he tried to get to Hotaru, who only giggled as she was passed from man to man.

Jun was the last to hold her and he noticed the four girls outside staring in. "They've been out there for a while." He nodded towards them. "Do you know who they are?"

Aika frowned. "They were waiting outside the gates at school. They acted like they knew Usagi and even claimed that THEY were her Senshi."

As one, Mamoru, Shingo and others turned and scowled out the window. "I'll get rid of them. " Kazuya started for the door but Motoki stopped him with a raised hand.

"It's my café. I'll get rid of them." Motoki walked out the door and as it swung shut, Unazuki moved next to it, a dagger carefully hidden from strangers by her tray. Ready to come to her brother's aid if he needed it. The others watched as Motoki strode towards the girls and spoke to them.

Just then Setsuna walked up. The group inside watched as Motoki smiled and kissed her. "She's so much better for him than that bitch, Reika." Said Akane. The rest silently nodded in agreement as Setsuna spoke to Motoki, who turned and came back inside.

"What happened?" asked Soichiro.

Motoki shrugged. "Setsuna said that she'd take care of them." He shooed Unazuki back to work but he stayed by the door watching over the woman he loved.

All continued to watch as Setsuna spoke for a minute or so to the strange girls then came inside. The girls stood outside for just a bit longer then the one that was so rude screamed and ran off, the others soon following her but in different directions.

"Setsuna-san, who were those girls?" asked Usagi.

Setsuna sighed. "Poor girls. They were under a youma's spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes, it's one you've never come across before. I show you how to counter it later." Setsuna sat down in a chair. "But what it does is make people think whatever it wants them to think then sends them out to do it's bidding. In this case, the youma was probably fishing; looking for the Senshi by sending those girls out looking for other girls who look like the Senshi."

"I didn't feel any spell." Said Michiru.

"It's a tricky one. It's hard to recognize." Setsuna took a sip of the tea that Unazuki set by her elbow.

Mamoru shook his head. "Well, as long as you broke it." Setsuna nodded. "Then we won't have anything to worry about for a while. Hey, I had an idea. After the Gala, let's go to the mountains."

Akane cheered. "Fresh air!"

Aika winked at Kazuya naughtily. "Massages!"

Cheiko and Sayuri spoke together. "Onsen!"

Usagi grinned. "Sleeping in and food!"

"Motoki serenading Setsuna again." Said Unazuki wickedly as she passed by with another tray of drinks and food.

The group burst into laughter as Motoki blushed. "I had a little too much to drink!" he protested.

"We can help you with that again." Laughed Jun.

"Yeah, if you need the liquid courage…" spoke Nobuyuki

"Quit picking on him…or else!" growled Setsuna.

Usagi snuggled under Mamoru's arm. He pulled her close to his side. She closed her eyes and just listened to the chatter and laughter of the people surrounding her. She knew that while it was difficult being Sailor Moon and knowing that in the future there would be some hard times, she was content. She had family and friends who loved her and who would be there to help her through. She thought dreamily, _This is the way things should be._


End file.
